


Hugs and Kisses

by jadeishere



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, But other than that this is cute uwu, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, It does get a little bit teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeishere/pseuds/jadeishere
Summary: A glimpse of Chaewon and Hitomi's married life.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Kudos: 12





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by Nako's Private Mail, where she asked if she can sleep beside Hitomi and Hitomi immediately denied the request.

They park their car in front of a modest bungalow, their excitement brimming. They exit the car, hands immediately finding themselves intertwined as natural as breathing.

“Hitoma, can you actually believe it? We bought our very own house,” Chaewon says.

Hitomi flashes her a small smile. “Me either. It literally is a dream come true.”

They stand there for a couple of minutes, admiring their achievement. It is, after all, no small feat that they were able to buy a house and lot while they are in their late twenties.

“Well then,” Chaewon tugging Hitomi's hand, “shall we go and open our house?”

Hitomi hums, “Let's go!”

Keys in hand, they open the front door and enter their new home. They tug their suitcases with them, pausing to marvel at the rather empty house.

“It may be bare right now but once the moving van arrives, we can make this dreary space a tad livelier,” Chaewon tells Hitomi, rubbing lazy circles on the younger's hand.

“Yeah, it will be.”

Chaewon turns to Hitomi, “While waiting, we can move our stuff to the master's—”

“About that,” Hitomi sheepishly mumbles, tugging Chaewon back to her side. “I have a simple request and I hope you'll respect this. Promise me, Chaewon? ”

Chaewon knows it's nearly impossible to say no when Hitomi gives her the puppy eyes. She becomes too adorable to resist and so, Chaewon relents. “Of course. What is it? ”

“I simply ask that we do not share the same bed.”

All colors drained from Chaewon's face. Did she hear that right? She and Hitomi, on different beds? But they're married, surely a shared bed shouldn't be a problem with them... right?

Chaewon nervously laughs. “Y-You're not serious about that, right, Hitoma?”

Hitomi sternly looks at her, firm and unmoving. “On the contrary, I am _very_ serious.”

“But... but why?”

“I just sleep better by myself on the bed. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner. Just... just let me sleep alone, please Chaewon?”

Something in Chaewon's head clicks. She finally understands now why, when she wakes up whenever they cuddle together to sleep, there are dark circles around Hitomi's eyes.

It was because she wasn't comfortable sleeping with someone.

Chaewon sighs. She did not expect to be out of the bedroom first day of their move-in but she can't afford to be on her wife's bad side. No, no, no, she definitely doesn't want to see her lovely kind wife to be fuming in rage.

“Okay, fine,” she relents. “I'll take one of the guest rooms then.”

Hitomi, happy that her request was granted, plants a small kiss on Chaewon's cheek. “Thanks, Chaewon. I knew you'd understand.”

“H-How can I not say no to you, though?” Chaewon shyly replies, eliciting a giggle from Hitomi. “One thing though...”

“Hm?”

“What if... what if I wanted to do _that_ with you, would you let me sleep beside you?” Chaewon murmurs.

Hitomi tilts her head, confused. “Do _what_ with you?”

It frustrates Chaewon. “ _You know!_ ” She frantically gestures the what-word to Hitomi, who finally understands what she meant.

Hitomi huffs, crossing her arms. “Well! You'll have to convince me if you want to do _that_ badly.” She then hurriedly runs off away from Chaewon.

“Eeeeeeeh?!”

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they moved in.

Though Chaewon feels lonesome sleeping by herself, she has found other ways she can take comfort with Hitomi's presence by her side: eating breakfast and dinner together, watching movies and television shows on late evenings during the weekend — it more than makes up for the decision to sleep in different quarters. She still gets to kiss her good night and wish her sweet dreams so it isn't much of a loss to her.

But she feels especially needy for this night.

While eating dinner, Hitomi tells Chaewon she'd be busy finalizing an interior design for an especially demanding client.

“Haven't you guys done that already?” Chaewon queries. “I mean, you've spent the past week revising that particular design.”

Chaewon feels Hitomi's frustration, seeing how viciously the latter slices through the beef steak on her plate. “We already sent her five drafts for the interior of her office space and she _still_ found some items she didn't like? After all the work we poured here?” Hitomi grumbled as she aggressively bit off the meat from her fork. “I've never seen someone to be this nitpicky in my entire career, Chaewon. Never!”

Chaewon pushes Hitomi's left hand down, “I believe you, Hitoma. But please don't take out your frustration to the food.”

Hitomi composes herself. “I'm sorry.”

“You know,” Chaewon says, “my gut feeling tells me that this revision you're working on would be on-point with that client's demands.”

Hitomi looks up, meeting Chaewon's warm brown eyes. “You think so,” she asks in a small voice.

Chaewon bobs her head enthusiastically. “I sure do. You're Hitomi, and the Hitomi I know makes sure that she meets everybody's expectations.”

Hitomi reaches for Chawon's hand, squeezing it gently. “Thank you, Chaewon. I needed those words of encouragement.”

“But of course, I am your lifetime partner, no? I will give you my utmost support whenever you need it.”

They finish their dinner on a much chipper note, with Hitomi humming and skipping toward her room as Chaewon volunteered to clear up the dining table.

Chaewon's happy to have re-energized Hitomi's spirits with her little pep talk but then again, she is feeling especially needy for more than a good night's kiss. Hitomi had been preoccupied doing revisions for the past week that Chaewon felt like she was being neglected.

She wants to feel Hitomi more intimately. She wants Hitomi to “take care” of her even for just a night.

So Chaewon hastily devises a plan.

All done with the dishes, Chaewon refreshes herself and changes into a thin but comfortable pink silky nightgown, wearing her favorite lingerie. She wants nothing but for Hitomi to fawn over her all over again on bed.

She walks over in front of Hitomi's bedroom, knocking.

“Hitomi? Can I come in?” she calls.

“Sure,” comes Hitomi's muffled reply.

As Chaewon expected, Hitomi is sitting on her bed, wearing a cute fluffy white nightgown that reminds her of a cuddly rabbit, hair put up in a messy bun and eyes fixated on the screen. She lifts her head, beaming.

“Chaewon.”

Chaewon lazily walks toward the bed, climbing beside Hitomi. She slips herself under the blanket covers, making sure to be as close to Hitomi as possible.

“Hitoma,” she whines, leaning her head onto Hitomi's shoulder.

Despite the added weight, Hitomi seems unfazed as she continues to work. “Yes, Chaewon?”

“It's already close to midnight, are you still working on that?”

Hitomi sighs. “I'm nowhere near done yet. I promise I'll sleep in a few more minutes.”

Chaewon scoots closer to Hitomi, making sure Hitomi's arm feels her through the thin clothing. “How about you take a quick break, Hitoma? You might burn yourself out,” Chaewon whispers seductively, caressing Hitomi's clothed thigh.

The wanton caresses send shivers to Hitomi, stirring something within but she forces it down. The eagerness to impress her client is stronger than her (or Chaewon's) carnal desires. She cannot afford to be sidetracked, not when she already has found her groove.

She lays a hand to stop Chaewon's hand from travelling elsewhere. “Chaewon, I love you but please don't disturb me while I'm working. I have deadlines to meet, you know that,” Hitomi chides her. “I'm okay with you sitting next to me but I don't appreciate the distraction right now.”

Chaewon stifles her laugh as she adjusts her head on Hitomi's shoulder. She stops stroking Hitomi's thigh, letting her hand rest there. “As you wish, _milady_.” Hitomi rolls her eye at that, shaking her head in amusement, before resuming her work.

A few minutes pass when Chaewon begins to pepper Hitomi's neck with small kisses, her hand slowly petting Hitomi's thigh again. “Are you sure you don't want to rest for a couple of minutes, Hitoma? I promise if you rest,” Chaewon purrs, “you'll have more focus doing that later...”

Hitomi suppresses a moan when Chaewon begins to softly nibble her earlobe. Hitomi admits that she is getting worked up, but in a bad way: it's souring her state of mind and she is _definitely_ not in the mood to mess around. If she were in an animation, an angry red vein would have been plastered on her face at that moment.

“C-Chaewon, stop that,” admonishes Hitomi, moving her head away from Chaewon's. “I mean it. _Stop it._ ”

Even though she was already warned, Chaewon is undeterred. She playfully blows Hitomi's ear, snickering at the latter's reactions. “Come on, now. Just let us have some _fun_ for a bit—”

Hitomi suddenly slams her laptop shut.

“Is she finally giving in?” Chaewon thinks, as Hitomi sets her laptop by the bedside table and does what Chaewon least expects her to do:

kick her out, landing with a harsh thud on the carpeted floor.

“Get. Off. My. Bed,” Hitomi angrily utters through gritted teeth, “or better yet!” She then suddenly clambers off the bed, pulling Chaewon off the floor and pushing her out of the room.

“H-Hitomi?! Why are you—”

“Get out of my room and don't disturb me!!”

Chaewon finds herself back to the hallway, door slammed in her face. She tries to open the door, only to find Hitomi had locked it from the inside.

“Hitomi! Hey, I'm sorry if I made you angry!”

Her apology has gone into deaf ears as Hitomi does not respond to her.

“So much for having a fun night,” Chaewon dejectedly mumbles to herself, pouting as she walks back to her bedroom, hugging a bread-shaped pillow to sleep.

* * *

They don't usually fight while they were still dating but when they do, neither of them talked to each other for a few days until one of them breaks the ice. They would talk it out to themselves, say their apologies to each other and make peace again. It's what Chaewon appreciates from their relationship: they acknowledge and accept each other's flaws and faults.

Chaewon knows that Hitomi probably still is pissed off with her antics she had done few days prior, but her heart stings each day that Hitomi would not bid her goodbye whenever she goes to work. She yearns to hear Hitomi tell her good night again before sleeping. She sorely misses her backhugs and the toothy grin she loves so much. She wants to be able to hold those cheeks that held their hopes and dreams.

She misses Hitomi so much.

_This has to end._

Chaewon idly sits on her bed, staring at the wall while contemplating if she should send a message to Hitomi or simply drop by her room and talk to her about it.

She didn't have to decide for too long when her phone lights up.

Hitomi ♡ | 22:14

Are you still awake?

Hitomi initiating the contact is not something new to Chaewon. More often than not, it's Hitomi who usually strikes up a conversation whenever they get into misunderstandings. (Is it because Chaewon simply is a proud person? She doesn't really know herself.) It _does_ make Chaewon feel guilty about it sometimes, and even more so if she instigated their dispute.

At the back of Chaewon's mind, however, she feels that she should have sent a message earlier. She should have taken the initiative, she should have—

She mentally slaps herself.

_Hitomi's probably waiting for your reply, dumbass._

Me | 22:15

Yeah, I'm still up. Something the matter?

It takes a short while before Chaewon receives Hitomi's text message.

Hitomi ♡ | 22:17

Cuddle me to sleep, please? [doe eyes]

_Strange_ , Chaewon thinks. Since they moved in, Hitomi never asked Chaewon to cuddle her to sleep.

She finds the little request adorable, however.

Me | 22:17

I thought you don't like sleeping with someone on bed? lol

Hitomi ♡ | 22:18

Am I not allowed to ask for cuddles? [angry]

Me | 22:18

No, not at all! Don't be mad, I'm just teasing you~

Sit tight, I'll be over in a moment. [sparkles]

She gets off of her bed, wearing her slippers and walking to Hitomi's room.

Chaewon would be lying if she isn't nervous. It is as if she was proposing to Hitomi all over again: the fear of rejection is there more than ever, her entire being on edge.

She dumbly stands in front of Hitomi's door, hesitating to knock the door.

_What are you waiting for, Kim Chaewon? She wants to reconcile with you. Just go in!_

She takes a deep breath, and finally knocks.

“Hitomi? I'm going in now,” she tells her.

“Go ahead...”

She opens the door, finding Hitomi wrapped in her favorite Apeach blanket. Hitomi's gaze follows her as she tentatively walks over Hitomi's bedside table, sitting on the stool underneath it.

If she was nervous before entering, Chaewon feels a lot more panicky _now_. Any thoughts she might have devised before coming here have been skittering out of her head one by one. Any thought she imagines right now aren't making any sense so she simply sits there in silence.

_Hitomi's looking at me, I should say something to her..._

“So… what prompted you to ask me for a snuggle? Did you eat something weird today?” Chaewon quips.

_What the hell did you even say, Chaewon. Idiot, stupid!_

Hitomi's eyebrows furrows. “Just shut up and sleep beside me, Kim Chaewon,” she tells her, voice muffled by the blanket.

Chaewon breathes a sigh of relief and lightly laughs at Hitomi's nagging. “Okay, okay. I'm doing it, I'm doing it.” She lifts the blanket for her to slip in and nestles beside Hitomi. She drapes her arm over Hitomi and—

Chaewon abruptly sits upright.

“Chaewon?”

Chaewon turns to face Hitomi, face grave. “Do you keep any thermometers here?”

Hitomi's eyes widen. She shifts on her bed, her back facing Chaewon. “I'm okay, Chaewon. You don't have to check me—”

Chaewon clicks her tongue, shaking her head in disapproval. “Answer me, Hitomi. Do you keep any thermometers?”

“I’m telling you that I’m perfectly okay,” Hitomi protests but it gets ignored as Chaewon reaches Hitomi's forehead and rests the back of her hand over it.

“Hitomi, you're burning!”

Hitomi swats Chaewon's hand from her head. “I'm not sick,” she feebly replies.

“ _Sure_ , you're not sick,” mocks Chaewon as she rummages through Hitomi's drawers for a thermometer. It doesn't take her long and puts it under Hitomi's underarm.

“I'm sure this will be gone tomorrow morning. Nothing to worry about.”

Chaewon scoffs. “‘Nothing to worry about,’ my face, Hitoma. You're obviously sick and being stubborn about it!” The thermometer beeps and Chaewon gently takes it off to see the reading.

“Thirty-eight degrees, Hitoma. Thirty- _freaking_ -eight degrees,” Chaewon whispers.

She runs off to their bathroom, fetching a basin full of slightly cold water. Upon returning to Hitomi's room, she puts the basin on the stool and hurriedly searches for a face towel in Hitomi's dresser.

“Chaewon, I'm totally fine—”

“You keep saying that to me but no, you're _not_ ,” Chaewon interrupts, her words as clear as a bell as she retrieves a towel and dips it in the cold water.

“—you don't have to do this for me, I can take care of myself—”

“Are you even listening to yourself? You're _sick_ , Honda Hitomi, for crying out loud,” Chaewon chastises her, wringing the wet towel in her hands. “You're going to make _me_ worried sick. What if something happens to you while I'm not at home? I will never be able to forgive myself!”

It makes Hitomi swallow whatever she it was going to say, looking away in defeat.

An awkward silence passes between the two as Chaewon gestures Hitomi to sit up, moving the blanket aside. Hitomi reluctantly does as she is told, pushing the sleeves of her shirt so Chaewon can wipe her arms with the towel.

“Sorry for raising my voice just now,” Chaewon says, rubbing the towel on Hitomi's arm. “I’m probably overreacting earlier, right? It’s just that… you’ve taken care of me so many times when I’m at my most fragile and I can’t seem to return the same for you,” she carefully articulates, her voice almost cracking, “I’m not really good with words so please, let me take care of you, okay? This is the least I can do for you.”

It leaves Hitomi speechless for a moment. “D-Do whatever you want,” Hitomi timidly responds, the tips of her ears turning beet red. Chaewon notices but she isn't sure if Hitomi's face got even redder because of her weakened state or she's blushing.

(She thinks it's the latter.)

“I’m sorry, Chaewonnie,” Hitomi blurts, still not looking at Chaewon. The sudden apology makes the latter pause, raising an eyebrow.

“What on Earth for, Hitoma?”

“It’s for giving you the cold shoulder the other night,” Hitomi gently reminds her.

“Oh, that,” Chaewon chortles. “ _I_ should be the one apologizing right now, not you. I totally deserve to be snubbed that night.” Chaewon motions Hitomi to push her pyjamas up as she submerges the towel again in the basin. “Besides, I shouldn’t be forcing my will onto you when you’re busy with office matters.”

Hitomi shakes her head. “I should have listened to you to take a break.”

“Well, you really _shouldn’t_ forget to take a break even if the work is very urgent. You won’t be very productive with little to no rest, right?” Chaewon tells Hitomi, hands planted on her waist. Hitomi laughs at the sight, reminded of her kindergarten teacher whenever the boys at her preschool did something nasty.

“Oh sure, laugh at the person taking care of you,” Chaewon sarcastically calls her out. “I’m sure she’s appreciating you laughing at her serious reminder.”

(If Hitomi weren’t sick, she would have been roaring at the remark.)

Chaewon moves to stand up, taking the basin with her. “I’m going to get you some medicine and water, okay? Sit tight.”

Chaewon returns shortly, carrying a water pitcher, glass and medicine for Hitomi to take. She places them on the bedside table, filling up the glass and handing it over to Hitomi with the medicine. Hitomi obediently pops the tablet to her mouth, chugging the water until the glass is empty.

Chaewon smiles at her, running her hand through Hitomi’s hair. “Seriously speaking though, take a rest. Look at you, you overworked yourself.” She gently kisses the crown of Hitomi’s head, nudging her to lay down. Once Hitomi has comfortably lain on the bed, Chaewon kisses her forehead. “Get well, okay?”

Hitomi nods, hiding her face underneath the blanket. “I w-will.”

As Chaewon turns off the lights, Hitomi whines. “Chaewonnie…”

“Right, I almost forgot. You ordered for a cuddle-to-sleep, Miss Honda?” Chaewon chuckles, moving to lie beside Hitomi. “Don’t worry, I won’t be going anywhere. I’ll be by your side, like how we vowed during our wedding.” Chaewon pecks Hitomi’s nose.

“I love you, Honda Hitomi.”

Their hands naturally reach for each other, the spaces between their fingers fitting perfectly like a puzzle.

“I love you too, Kim Chaewon.”

And they slowly fall asleep, smiles etched into their faces, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

_fin._


End file.
